Nothing is impossible
by PtitePoudlarienne
Summary: De retour de ses vacances, Anya Beliakov Potter ces transformer en sublime jeune femme au plus grand bonheur de son ami Lily mais aussi au plus grand malheur de son cousin James qui va tout faire pour empêcher qui conque de s'approcher d'elle. Mais la jeune fille garde un secret depuis sa première année, secret que les maraudeurs vont découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is impossible…**

Titre: Nothing is impossible

Auteur: PtitePoudlarienne

Genre: Romance/ Humour/ Action/ Aventure

Couples: Sirius/OC (principal), James/Lily, Remus/OC (secondaires)

Raiting:M

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent pour la majorité à J.K Rowlings, les autres sont de moi.

**Prologue: La rentrée**

Dans la gare de King's Cross, deux jeunes filles courraient à vive allure, l'une brune au reflet légèrement roux cuivré, l'autre rousse à la crinière de feux.

-Lily dépêches toi, hurla la brune, on vraiment finir par le rater.

-Ce sera entièrement de ta faute Anya Beliakov Potter. Si tu n'avais pas voulut te réveiller avec l'un de ces fichus réveille modifier par ton chers cousin, nous serions déjà dans ce fichu train !

Anya sourit en passant la voie neuf trois quart, toutes deux purent s'engouffrer de manière in extrémiste dans le train sous les encouragements des élèves par les fenêtres du poudlard express et ceux des derniers sorciers présents. Le compartiment où se trouver leurs amies Alice et Savanna était casi plein, il ne restait qu'une place.

-On va ailleurs si tu veux Anya, proposa Lily.

-Lily toi comme moi savons très bien que les autres compartiments seront aussi plein, c'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard alors c'est moi qui va aller chercher un autre compartiment, prend ça comme une excuse pour avoir autant insisté pour utiliser le réveil que James m'avait offert.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la rouquine de répliquer la jeune fille fila le long du train à la recherche d'une petite place où elle pourrait se poser sans gêner. Mais c'était encore pire que ce que elle avait bien pu imaginer, les seuls compartiments où elle avait pu voir des places étaient remplit de Serpentard, les autres étaient déjà en vagabondant le long des couloirs du train, la jeune fille repense à ce que aurais pu être ses vacances sans Lily, son meilleur Tim avait été emporter par les partisans du mage noir, toute sa famille avait périt avec lui. Anya était donc rester une semaine entière prosterner dans sa chambre . Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot, seul son elfe de maison Enka était arriver à la faire manger. Puis sa mère avait fait venir Lily qui ne l'avait plus quitter des vacances. Grace à elle Anya avait remonter la pente, ou plutôt avait occulter la nouvelle, elle ne douter pas que son retour à Pourdlard aller lui raviver Tim. Tim et tout leurs moment, la tour d'astronomie, le cour de métamorphose, Prés-au-lard, Tim et Reg ses deux confidents dans les moments dur. Elle n'avait pas pu voir Regulus des vacances, ses parents étaient bien décider à caser leurs seul fils n'ayant pas trahie sa ligner, enfin pas encore... Mais il lui avait fait dire pas hibou qu'il s'occuperait tellement d'elle, qu'elle aurait peu de temps pour s'apercevoir réellement de l'absence de Tim, mais aussi qu'ils mettraient à bien tous les projets qu'avait leur ami de son vivant, à commencer par les bals et la coupe des trois sorciers, aux quels Reg et elle participeraient.

En se dirigeant vers le dernier compartiment, elle commencer a ce dire qu'elle allait devoir se poser dans le couloir, quand elle entendit une explosion retentir du dit compartiment. Elle en ouvrit la porte, laissant ainsi la fumée noir s'échapper de la petite pièce alors qu'elle entendit une voix qui lui sembla être celle de Rémus se plaindre de la maladresse de Peter qui encore une fois avait gaspillé un de leurs gadget pour rien.

-Anya d'amour, hurla James en se jetant au cou de la jeune, manquant de peu de la faire tomber en arrière.

La jeune fille rougit, si son cousin n'avait pas vu comment elle avait pu changer pendant les vacances d'été, il n'allait pas tarder à le remarquer. En effet, il ne fallut que deux minutes à James pour s'éloigner d'elle les yeux écarquiller. Avant de se recoller immédiatement à elle.

-James qu'est ce que tu fais, grogna la jeune femme.

-Je protège ma cousine des regards lubrique de mes meilleurs amis, dit il en s'agrippant encore un peu plus à la jeune femme.

-Peut être mais tu m'étouffes là Jamesie.

-Je m'en fous, il est hors de questions que mes meilleurs amies puissent baver sur le superbe corps de ma cousine.

-James ils me connaissent tu sais, sa fais six ans qu'on est et dans la même école et dans la même classe.

-Peut être mais avant t'en avait pas d'aussi gros et t'étais pas aussi bien rouler, marmonna t-il.

-Tu veux dire que j'étais un thon ? demanda Anya visiblement piqué.

-Non bien sur non t'as toujours été belle ma petite Anya d'amour, mais tu te fondais plus dans la masse, maintenant va falloir que je te surveille encore deux fois plus qu'avant car ils vont tous te sauter dessus.

-Jamesie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tes meilleurs amies verront mes formes tôt au tard et que tu ne pourras pas me protéger de tes meilleurs amis sans leur faire comprendre que tu n'as même pas confiance en eux, non ?

-Ce n'est pas en eux que je n'ai pas confiance mais en leurs pulsions, grogna à son tour James en se décollant de sa cousine pour retourner s'assoir à sa place aux cotés de Sirius.

La jeune fille en profita pour aller saluer Remus, Sirius et Peter avant de s'assoir prés de la fenêtre à coté de Lupin. Elle contempla pendant un temps le paysage défiler, elle reporta sont attention sur ses amis en sentant des regards insistant de poser sur elle, si Peter essayer de faire en sorte que James ne boude plus, les yeux de Black et Lupin reluquer la jeune fille en se faisant bien insistant au niveau de la poitrine. Elle toussota, les faisant tous deux sortir de leurs pensées, si Remus rougit violement, Sirius lui envoya l'un de ses sourires charmeur à la jeune femme qui fit aussitôt semblant de vomir, vexant le jeune homme. Si pendant un temps leur relation avait été très fusionnelle, aujourd'hui elle était plus que tendu, et ce depuis la troisième année à Poudlard, trois ans que elle ne pouvait plus voir son ex meilleur amie.

Devant le silence nouveau, Peter se sentit obliger de la rompre.

-Alors Anya tu as passé de bonnes vacances cet été ?

-Si on oublie la semaine noir c'était super, on à été en France avec mes parents et Lily, sur les plages d'une île au paysage sauvage, Oléron quelque chose comme ça, c'était vraiment parfait, on regarder le soleil se coucher du haut d'ancien blocks hosse militaire, on se baigner la journée, la nuit, on à même fait plusieurs bain de minuit, sourit Anya.

James avait un filer de bave qui commencer à couler le long de sa mâchoire à l'évocation des bains de minuits avec Lily.

-La semaine noire ? demanda Rémus en toute innocence.

-Mon meilleur ami est mort, dit elle sobrement alors que les images affluer à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre une nouvelle fois, essayant ainsi de ne pas pleurer en se concentrant sur le paysage mais ce fut peine perdu. Les larmes dévalèrent d'elles même les joues de la griffondors, comme si elles étaient dotées d'une conscience leur étant propre. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle je...j'ai demander à me rendre sur les lieux, bredouilla t-elle. C'était horrible.

Sans un mot, Remus forçat la jeune femme à se retourner et la serra dans ses bras, au début elle se débâtit, ne voulant nullement de la pitié des maraudeurs, ne voulant pas être console, ne voulant pas accepter la mort de Tim car si elle accepter elle finirait par l'oublier petit à petit, et il en était hors de question. Malgré tout elle finit par se calmer, bercer par les bras de Remus qui fredonner un petit air apaisant.

Les autres observèrent d'abord silencieux, tous savaient que depuis la montée en puissance du mage noir, la guerre même si elle était pour l'instant assez discrète avait commencé, avec elles ses victimes. La famille du jeune Serdaigle avait été emportée, meurtrissant Anya. Puis se souvenant de quelque chose, James se mit à fouiller frénétiquement sa petite bourse magique, de la quelle il tira un journal, corné par endroit et dont certaine feuille jaunit par le temps dépasser de ci et de là.

-Regarde sur quoi je suis tombé cette été princesse.

Essuyant tant bien que mal ses larmes, Anya reporta son attention sur son cousin pour finir par écarquiller les yeux face à l'objet trouver.

-James je vais te tuer, cria telle en se jetant sur lui pour récupérer le petit journal. Tu m'avais promis que ce n'était pas toi qui avait pris mon journal, tu l'avais même juré sur la tête de Ninja !

-Ninja ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

-Son hamster, répondit James en levant le journal hors de porter de la jeune femme. Et puis techniquement ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai pris, mais Sirius.

-Il n'empêche que c'est toi qui l'a en ce moment, tu m'avais promis se mit à bouder la jeune fille.

-Calme-toi, on à jamais réussit à l'ouvrir, marmonna Black.

-Je vais te le rendre, sourit James, mais à une seul condition, sourit James. Tu dois nous dire de qui tu étais amoureuse en première année.

La jeune fille acquiesça et pu enfin récupérer son journal. A son tour elle se permis de sourire, et à ce moment précis Remus se dit que James venait de se faire avoir en voulant lui-même piégé sa cousine.

-Dit nous tout ma cousine d'amour, qui étais ton premier amour ?

-Eh bien, commença t-elle en rougissant, il est à Poudlard…

-Nom ? Maison et année ? exigea James.

Les garçons sourirent, James avait toujours eut se coter hyper protecteur avec la jeune femme. Mais cette fois si la jeune fille était bien décider à se venger de la promesse briser en faisant tourner en bourrique ce chers James.

-Il est à Griffondor, sourit elle.

-QUOI ? hurla son cousin en se levant.

-Tu devrais être content que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard James.

-Oui bien sur mais…

-De plus tu le connais même bien Jamesie, il entre en sixième année comme nous, et il ne passe pas inaperçu, il est magnifiquement beau, bien foutu je dois dire, mystérieux et entêté, je les aime avec du caractère, sourit elle. De beaux cheveux bruns, rarement coiffé, deux yeux verts ambré propre à sa famille, il à aussi de jolie lunette ronde de poser sur son joli petit nez ah oui te j'ai faillit oublier, il est la capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch.

James était à présent écarlate. Alors que Remus et les autres riez, la jeune femme venait une fois encore de faire taire son cousin.

-Eh oui mon Jamesie chéri, tu devrais savoir que toute les petites filles sont amoureuse de leurs cousin. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu t'es améliorer depuis le temps, acheva t-elle en riant en repensant à leurs baiser quand ils avaient quatre ans et que leurs parents les avait pris en photo.

Elle embrassa James sur la joue avant de sortir du compartiment en souriant, le Poudlard express venait d'arriver, elle était enfin de retour dans son monde. A la maison, se dit-elle. Et cette année risquait d'être mouvementée, Tim lui avait dit une fois qu'il aimerait que son amie vive pleinement ses année à Poudlard sans avoir à se cacher de son cousin et ces amis. Les portes s'ouvrirent, la jeune fille inspira à plein poumon, tout aller changer cette année, elle était prette.

**Voila une petite introduction en douceur, où tous les personnages principaux ou presque sont là, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. En espérant que ça vous ai plus. Bisous à Bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing is impossible chapitre 2 :**

En sortant du Poudlard express, le vent s'engouffra entre les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui souriante aperçut Hagrid qui essayer tant bien que mal de regrouper les premiers années. Elle était enfin rentrer chez elle. Tout ici était si différent, tellement unique, même l'air avait cette odeur si particulière un brun musquer mais aussi sucrée avec une douceur comparable à celle du miel.

Cette année elle avait décider de vivre pleinement, finit les secrets, même si elle aller devoir subir les foudres de son cousin, elle en avait marre de se cacher depuis l'incident de troisième année...de plus elle le devait bien pour Tim. Et les changements allaient commencer dés maintenant, elle avait fait prévenir Reg de ses attention par hibou cette été. Et nul doute qu'il avait déjà dut faire passer le mots aux autres Serpentard. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'école, il suivrait le mouvement, elle n'en avait aucun du moins elle l'espérer tellement fort qu'elle avait finit par s'en convaincre.

Elle se fit apostropher par Lucius Malfoy alors qu'elle se diriger vers le demi géant, faisant se mettre sur leurs gardes les maraudeurs qui se tenaient non loin d'elle derrière. Mais quand le Serpentard ebourrifa tendrement les cheveux de la jaune et or, tous écarquillèrent les yeux dans un premier temps. Puis la majorité des élèves, exepter les premières années, sourire, comprenant l'intention de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans l'ombre des maraudeurs et de son cousin, si elle avait demander aux élève de la considérer comme une simple fille elle avait visiblement changer d'avis à leurs plus grand soulagement. Plusieurs Pouffssoufles vinrent lui dire bonjour et prendre de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle discuter tranquillement avec des Serpentards. C'est en l'entendant rire avec Lucius que les maraudeurs reprirent contacts avec la réalité.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux puissent faire un remarque, une tignasse rousse s'imposât devant eux, les sourcils froncer attendant visiblement le moment ou l'un d'entre eux aller se mettre à hurler.

-Je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit James Potter commença t elle, t'as cousine à enfin accepter de vivre pleinement ces années à Poudlard sans pour autant être dans votre ombre alors si l'un de vous lui dit quoique ce soit à ce sujets je vous jure que je vous dépeusse avec une petite cuillère me suis je bien faites comprendre ?

Encore sonnés, ils hochèrent la tête d'un même ensemble.

-Pourrais tu au moins nous expliquer la situation ? Demanda gentiment Rémus.

-Et bien notre chers Anya est juste celle qui à réussit l'impossible à son échelle, toutes les maisons la considèrent comme la leurs, c'est l'allié des Poufsoufles, la protégée des Serpentards, l'amie des Serdaigles et la reine des Griffondors. Et bien que sa m'étonne qu'elle soit arriver à faire taire ça pendant plus de deux ans, je pensais que vous en aviez déjà entendu parler au moins un minimum.

-L'amie des Serpentards ? Répétat Peter, blanc comme un linge. Il esseyait de se cacher derrière Black tant bien que mal, son ventre rebondit dépassant du dos de son ami.

-Oui, répéta Lily, et si vous voulez tout savoir son second meilleur ami est un vert et argent lui aussi.

-Mais son meilleur ami c'était pas toi Sirius ? Demanda James, plus perdu que jamais. Enfin en plus de Tim je veux dire...

-Non... les choses ont fait qu'on se parle plus vraiment depuis la troisième année , répondit le concerner évasif alors que Lily le foudroyer du regard.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda James.

-Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez le savoir, commença prudemment la rouquine.

-Qui ?! Répétèrent Remus et Sirius. Trop curieux comme à leurs habitudes, bien que leurs ton était légèrement pressant.

-Et bien... je ne penses pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire, repris Lily confuse.

-QUI ? Hurlèrent presque les trois griffons alors que Peter essayer de se faire tout petit pour échapper à la colère naissante de ses amis.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille leur fit signe de se retourner, pour voir Anya entrain de tournoyer dans les bras de Regulus Black.

-Pincer moi je rêve, fit Sirius.

-Je crois bien que non mon pauvre Patmol, fit James tout aussi dépiter que son frère de cœur. Il va falloir qu'on ai une longue conversation avec elle, très longue conversation.

-James, commençat la rousse menaçante.

-Pas maintenant Lily, pas maintenant...

Trop surprise par l'attitude de Potter, Lily ne réagit pas quand il la dépassèrent et s'installèrent dans la même calèche qu'Anya et Reg. Elle courut presque pour les rejoindre avant que cette dernière ne se mette en branle en direction de l'école.

Le voyage jusqu'au château risquer d'être long.

En effet un silence pesant fit place une fois qu'ils furent en direction du château. Silence que Anya brisa en enbetant Regulus comme à son habitude. Ce dernier dut se retenir tant bien que mal pour ne pas rire, et le regard noir que son frère poser sur lui l'y aider grandement, mais c'était sans conter sur Anya, il ne pouvait jamais lutter bien longtemps face à elle.

-T'as gagné, je capitule ma belle, fit Reg hilare.

-Je gagne toujours Reg, lui répondit elle, fière.

Sirius fit semblant de vomir, faisant rire Peter, alors que Lily se pincer le nez, sa allait mal finir.

-Un problème Sirius ? Demanda Anya

Mais ce dernier l'ignora grandement. Trop vexé par l'attitude de la jeune fille qui l'avait grandement blesser avec sa nouvelle amitié avec les serpents. Même si il adorait la jeune femme, c'est la colère qui pour le moment prédominé chez lui, menaçante, elle risquer de ravager tout sur son passage, alors il préférer se taire, en ouvrant la bouche il allait dire des atrocités qui dépasseraient de loin sa penser.

-Elle t'a poser une question, insista Regulus.

-A bon ? J'ai rien entendu c'est bizarre, vous avez entendu quelques choses vous les gas ? Demanda t-il aux maraudeurs qui secouèrent négativement leurs tête. Tu vois bien Regulus, personne n'as parler, cracha t-il presque acerbe.

-Décidément t'es tomber bien bas, Sirius, repris le cadet en insistant sur le prénom de l'aîné. Déjà que ta conduite envers elle était pas bien brillante il y a...

-Reg ! Intervint Anya.

-Non, non Anya, pas cette fois, pas maintenant que tu t'es décider à vivre pleinement, il est hors de question que je me taise pour faire plaisir à ce gamin prétentieux.

-Mais oui laisse donc parler ce chers Regulus Anya, fit Black sarcastique. Après tout c'est ton meilleur ami non ? Te faire le grand frère ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi que tu ta tape le petit, il fait un bon remplaçant au moins j'espère ?

-La faute à qui si elle est plus t'as meilleure amie Sirius ? S'énerva Regulus. Oh mais oui c'est la tienne c'est vrai.

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles

-Oh si je le sais très bien, c'est entièrement de ta faute et tu le sais autant que moi...

-En attendant je parle pas au putain, repris les plus âgés des Black.

-Non tu leurs parles pas, fit Anya, surprenant les deux frères, tu te contente de t'en servir pour assouvir ta libido et tu les jettent une fois que t'as éjaculer c'est vrai Sirius, c'est très galant tout ça ma fois. Reg, je peux me défendre toute seule et cet idiot n'a pas le droit à la vérité car même si il le saurait il serait trop bête pour le croire. Et pour répondre à ta question Sirius, Regulus n'a rien d'un remplaçant et même si tel avait été le cas il t'as surpasser de loin et ce depuis bien longtemps. T'as réaction me déçoit je dois dire, mais je devais pas représenter grand chose pour toi si tu me traite de putain alors que tu riais avec moi il y à moins de vingts minutes. Et pour ta gouverne Sirius, une vierge ne peux pas être un à vous, fit elle en fixant les maraudeurs et principalement sont cousin, j'arrive même pas à trouver les mots juste pour vous dire oh combien votre réaction me dégoûte et me déçoit. Tu viens Lily, on vient d'arriver.

La rousse sortit de sa tord peur, quand elle avait vu James acquiescer au parole de Sirius elle avait été choquer, et définitivement déçut. Tel au automate elle descendit, puis en se retournant pour faire face aux quatres garçon encore présent elle vrilla.

-Sirius Orion Black tu es le pire crétin que la terre ait pu porter, quand à toi James Potter je te déconseille de me parler à nouveau voir même ne serait ce que de t'approcher à nouveau de moi, tu me débectes tout comme ma sœur, tu as réagit exactement comme elle l'a fait avec moi... Remus Lupin, en tant que préfète je serais amener à devoir te parler mais tu me déçoit énormément, quand à toi Peter, il n'y a rien à dire, après tout un caniche reste un caniche quoi qu'on puisse en dire.

Et sur ces belle paroles, la jeune fille fila retrouver sa meilleur amie, qui malgré sa remontrance envers les maraudeurs n'en menait pas large, elle c'était bien imaginer qu'ils n'accueilleraient pas la nouvelle en sautant de joie, mais de la à l'ignorer et la traiter de putain. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, finalement ils n'étaient pas ses amis.. quand à James, elle ne préférer même pas y penser.

Les jeunes filles durent se séparer du vert et argent pour la cérémonie des répartitions, elles s'assirent aussi loin que possible des maraudeurs à la table de rouge et ors. Des deuxièmes année de leurs maisons vinrent les voir en ayant aperçut les yeux rougit de leur aînés, et même si Anya les rassura tant bien que mal, elles fusillèrent les maraudeurs du regard en retournant à leur place comme la plupart des élèves de chaque maison, même les greluches membres de leurs fans clubs avaient du mal à pas les fusiller des yeux après avoir vu l'état d'Anya. A la fin de la cérémonie, Lily entraîna avec elle Anya pour encadrer les premiers années dans la visite du château et de leur maison. Bien évidement, Lupin était aussi de la partit en tant que préfet en chef, mais il n'osa rien dire en voyant les yeux rougis de la cousine de James. Il n'avait jamais aimer voir Anya en pleure depuis qui la conaissai et savoir qu'il y était pour quelque chose le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Alors que Evans diriger les nouveau vers leurs dortoirs, Remus agrippa le poignet d'Anya et la traînât sans autre formes de procès vers la tour d'astronomie.

-Anya, commença Remus... écoute je suis désolé, tout à l'heure on à merder... tu nous à tellement choquer aussi, sa justifie pas les propos qu'à eut Sirius à ton encontre bien sur, mais voilà, je suis désolé...

-Tu t'excuses pour toi ou pour eux ?

-Un peu des deux, avoua t-il. Mais surtout pour moi, continua t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. J'aime pas te voir pleurer Anya tu le sais bien et savoir que tu as pleurer à cause de moi sa m'a tuer.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres indécise, Rémus avait toujours été attentionné et gentil avec elle, et il était le seul qui soit venu s'excuser jusqu'ici mais sa réaction dans la calèche l'avait énormément blesser. Elle pris sur elle et serra le jeune homme dans ces bras, homme qui se dépêchât de refermer ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrasse à plusieurs reprise sur les cheveux.

-Mais, n'empêche j'aimerais bien savoir comment notre petite Anya tout timide a finit par devenir la reine de poudlard, la taquina le brun.

-J'ai toujours été gentille avec tout le monde, commença t-elle, je pense que sa viens en partit de là, puis les gens ont commencer à venir me voir pour des petites choses : des conseils, de l'aide dans certaines matières, une oreille attentive parfois et certains service. C'est peut être par ce que je me suis pliée en quatres à chaque fois que les gens se sont mit à me respecter et sa m'a donner de l'assurance tu sais.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais pour les Serpentard comment tu as fais ?

-Eh bien, en faite en première année j'ai surpris Regulus entrain de pleurer, comme tu peux te l'imaginer il ma menacer si je disais quoique ce soit à se sujet, ensuite il y a eu Lucius que j'ai retrouver après qu'il est été mis à tabac par Rosier et ses sbires, je l'ai remis debout et alors qu'il rallait contre moi qui allait lui mettre la honte de sa vie si une griffi le monter a l'infirmerie après l'avoir récupérer en mauvaise état je l'ai conduit ici à la tour d'astronomie et je lui ai panser ses blessures, je l'ai taquiner car il était douillet, souri t elle. Puis comme Regulus il m'a menacer si je disais quoique ce soit a quelqu'un. Et puis ya eu les Rosiers en troisième année, le petit frère d'Evan se faisait martyriser par les griffon de la même année que lui, alors qu'il allait intervenir j'ai coller les griffons sans la moindre forme de procès en leur enlevant 100 points chacun, le petit frère d'Evan pleurer, mais je l'ai remis debout comme si je n'avais rien vu je ne lui ai pas demander la moindre explication et je suis repartit dans ma chambre sans rien dire et en fin de troisième année c'est moi qui est été surprise entrain de pleurer par Narcissa et Lucius, ils m'ont ramener dans leurs dortoir ou tous m'ont accueillit avec plaisir et depuis je suis leur amis.

-Je vois, fit platement Remus.

Ils sont pas si méchant tu sais, au contraire même.

Je me doute bien, mais tu sais comme moi qu'elles sont les relations entre nous et ces serpent, alors tu t'imagines bien que James et Sirius allaient pas acceuilir la nouvelle en sautant de partout.

Je sais bien, même si ils n'acceptent pas ma relation avec les autres maison, je pensais qu'il m'accepterait quand même moi, murmura t elle alors que sa voix se briser à cause des larmes qui refaisaient surface.

Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans leurs salle commune, mais quand la grosse dame s'ouvrit tout deux se stoppèrent en voyant James et Sirius assis seul visiblement entrain de les attendre. Le regard noir que posa Black sur Anya était insondable, mais vu ses sourcils froncer, il n'était pas content d'être là. Tout ça ne présager rien de bon se dit la jeune femme en se tordant les doigts dans son dos.

**Et voila, j'attend vos avis à propos de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plait. La suite de A New World Full of Danger arrivera dans la semaine également :). Bonne journée a vous et hésiter pas à mettre une petite review bonne ou mauvaise.**


End file.
